


traffic

by killpop



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killpop/pseuds/killpop
Summary: Kagami's attempt to make Kise forgive him





	traffic

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt by MiyaDe  
> “—Kagami gives Kise a head in the middle of a long ride.”  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for grammatical errors and typos.  
> Correcting the grammatical errors would be so much appreciated. Thanks.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> I gain no material benefits from the making of this fiction.

There was nothing prettier than Kise gasping, lips parted and face looked as red as a ripe tomato. He choked, swallowing his moan back while his hand grasped tightly between Kagami’s damp hair. Kise covered his mouth right before a loud groan slipped out from his wet pinkish lips, and that was when his grip got tighter than ever.

Kagami twitched, mentally grumbling about how painful Kise grasp on his hair. But, he couldn’t blame the blond, could he? Kagami wasn't an amateur in giving a good head, and it was proved by how Kise deeply enjoyed the delightful sensation around his burning cock.

“Kaga—“ Kise yelped, again, face filled with indescribable pleasures. He was so so close and Kagami’s tongue drove him even madder.

Kise’s body arched as he reached climax, head was thrown backward and eyes shut tight. His lips parted even further, gasping an inaudible moan as Kagami gave him last lick on the tip of Kise’s now soft length. Kagami looked up, sweeping his moist lips with his tongue to put on a show for his insanely beautiful blond prince. In return, Kise grabbed Kagami’s head and passionately kissed him, didn’t mind with his own taste of semen on Kagami’s swollen mouth.

They gave each other lingering stares before Kagami leaned back to his own seat and Kise hurried to zip up his jeans. Kise threw a quick glance to the window where he found the night traffic jam wasn’t particularly moving, despite two hours biding. They were still stuck on the road to California. Thanks to Mr. Fantastic next to him who'd chosen the wrong route. Part of Kise was still pissed at Kagami because now they had to spend the rest of the night sleeping in the car. As if they could sleep peacefully; not waking up every now and then to follow the traffic movement.

Kagami noticed Kise’s silent moping. He reached out to caress Kise’s silky hair, resulting a calm but annoyed look from the blond. Looks like a blowjob wasn’t enough to forgive Kagami’s mistake, _eh_? Even so, Kagami knew Kise liked his service.

“I’m sorry,” Kagami repeated what he said ten minutes ago, sincere from the bottom of his guilty heart. Kise didn’t say anything, shrugging Kagami’s hand off from his shoulder, still looked pissed.

Kagami knew better, Kise can’t sulking all day and he knew that Kise wasn’t downright mad at him, that’s why he wasn’t really bothered by Kise’s irritation and silently laughed at it.

“Was a head not enough to make you forgive me?” Kagami formed a sly smile on his face, “should we do something further in the backseat while waiting for this goddamn traffic jam to move?” he added, teasingly.

Kise immediately turned his head to face Kagami, couldn’t help to smile out of disbelieve at Kagami’s naughty remark. “Pervert!” he hit Kagami’s upper arm playfully, now seemed a little bit relaxed and less pissed. Kagami returned his lover’s smile, happy to see that the blond was no longer edgy to him, “You love me, though.”

Kise rolled his eyes, smiling, “Yeah, right.” he answered, couldn’t disagree with the fact.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MiyaDe who betaed(?) this work.


End file.
